Heart Burn(Creepypasta Hashira)
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Just a back story and some info. I may not always use her background, and this is mostly just for non crossovers. I don't own any of the creepypastas. (Mentioned Technoflameshipping) M because of creepypasta, and violence. Long One Shot.


Real Name: Hashira Akana

Creepypasta name: Heart Burn

Catchphrase: Is it hot in here or is it just your heart burning for me?

Age: 15 years old

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5

Species: Originally human, now an angel who has powers of shadows and fire and can be seen by normal humans, with horse like ears on her head.

Weapons: Sais that catch fire at her touch, shadows she can control with her mind, flames that form in her hands.

Powers: fire, shadows, able to speak with animals, eye on forehead allows to tell the difference between a dark or light heart, can fly with wings.

Favorite foods: Pancakes and cheetos.

Personality: Blunt, brave, kind of a prankster when in the mood, the kind of person that would normally hide their feelings as a way to make sure no one knows her pain, takes what comes her way with a brave face, and puts new meaning to reaching for the skies in your goal. Gamer when gets a hold of a game, picky about her food choices but when necessary, will eat things to survive.

Forms of Attack:

Main way of killing: Using super speed to quickly stab the center of the heart before using her powers to incinerate the heart to ashes within the body.

Main way of torture killing: She will use her mind to control the very shadows themselves before constricting them around her prey while they tear the soul of the victim limb from limb before they finally die without having anything left of their soul.

Other forms of attack: Using fire to incinerate her enemies.

Relationships:

In love with(When not in crossover story): BEN Drowned(Technoflameshipping)

Allys: Slenderman, Ticci Toby, Smile Dog, Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, Masky, Hoodie, Lost Silver, Grinny Cat.

Frenemies: Jane the Killer(Only when getting on nerves) She does not enjoy Laughing Jack laughing in her highly sensitive ears.

Enemies: Sometimes Jane the Killer, Zalgo, Rake, B.O.B.

Background info(When not in crossover story):

Life before becoming what she is: She was just a normal girl with green eyes, tanned skin, but she had dyed the tips of her hair to look like flames. One day, she was walking home from school, playing video games, when a hand pressed against her mouth and she lost conscious just as she turned on her game. When she woke up, she growled when she found out she had been captured by a gang member that has been bullying her since she can remember.

"Well well, looks like my boys found me a prize." He says in a snide voice.

Hashira looked around, scanning her surroundings, but she only saw gasoline, matches, and several knives, her 3DS on the table.

"Well, after finding this place, we can't exactly let you leave this place alive." He says and his men tie her to a table, "But we might as well get some fun in first, but don't worry, even we are not low enough to rape a demon in human form."

They then took the knife, ripped off her shirt, and dragged the blade along her shoulder blades, leaving cuts all over her body, even a cut on her forehead.

After she was exhausted and crying in pain, they tied her to a chair and covered her in gasoline, which stung her cuts, causing her to cry out.

"Shut up bitch!" The gang leader shouted and lit the match, causing her to catch fire, they left immediately after the first spark, so that they don't get caught in the fire.

All of a sudden, Hashira realized she would regret leaving without her game, and tried to make it over there, attempting to use the burning flames to burn up her restraints. She was covered in 3rd degree burns, by the time she was able to escape, but she was too tired and too in pain, she went to get her game, but fell short as she began to fall into darkness.

A few hours later, fire trucks come in to stop the building from burning, but when they come to the room she was in, her body, and her 3DS are not there. Feeling slightly scared from reading Creepypasta, the gang sticks together, unaware of the glaring ruby eyes from a top a building. They hear wing beats, and a flame colored feather falls at the gang leader's feat, with a note saying, "You cursed me, you shall pay a fiery death in hell." They got scared, and ran.

That night, in the gang leader's room, he hears foot steps and sees a girl, at first he thinks that she is Hashira, but he sees the differences: the hair is spiky, longer, and completely flame colored, the clothes are that of an Egyptian style tunic in colors of gold, crimson, and black, the figure has hieroglyphics littering her body... in the exact same places as the cuts, for the cut on the forehead, a glowing Egyptian style eye is replacing a cut, sais made of gold hanging at her side, one for each hand, and the biggest feature, are wings at an angle like a heart and completely on fire.

"Hello… Shane." The figure says in a voice similar to Hashira, only full of venom and slight insanity.

"H-Hashira?!" He asks surprised.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just your heart… BURNING FOR ME?!" She screams and the moment she grabs her weapons, they catch fire as she stabs him directly in the heart, incinerating his vital organ to ashes, killing him in instants.

"Good bye, and burn to death in hell for what you have done. My new name… is Heart Burn." She says as she takes his blood and writes her catchphrase along with her new name on the wall above him.

Realizing what she had just done, she smirked and flew out the window, vowing to murder those who deserve death for whatever crimes they have committed, and her first targets are the rest of the gang.

How her life with the Creepypastas began:

For the past month, there have been news reports on Heart Burn and Slenderman has been interested.

"BEN, come down here please." He says and BEN Drowned come downstairs playing on his 3DS, which Slenderman makes going staticy so that he would look up and concentrate.

"BEN, I think we may have a new creepypasta. Reports tell of a girl with flaming angel wings killing criminals, you should go. They say she won't appear where there is any water though." Slenderman says and the glitch nods and grabs a rain coat as it is raining.

Meanwhile, Heart Burn was huddling in an alley, trying to get warm and keep her wings dry, for if they got wet, she would be in pain, and not be able to fly. She took out her 3DS and began playing the Majora's Mask game she 'borrowed' from the local GameStop.

With BEN, he felt someone play Majora's Mask and thought, 'Well, it's raining, I doubt this 'Heart Burn' will be here with the rain, might as well go someplace dry.'

He teleported towards the game, and through the game screen, he saw Heart Burn, trying to play the game with a look saying she was falling ill. He immediately teleported out of the game, with the surprise enough to knock her out. He caught her body and instantly recognized her as Heart Burn. Her normally bright gold light eye on her forehead was dim, and red. BEN put his hand to her forehead and only felt heat, the rest of her was way too cold for what it should be with the flames, even with how bad she looked, he had to admit she was beautiful. BEN texted Jeff and E.J. to tell Slenderman he found her, before picking up the game, and teleporting back to the mansion. They all saw the limp body in BEN's drenched hands and Slenderman used his tentacles to lay her on the couch.

When Heart Burn woke up, she was startled and scared, but then saw her 3DS on the table. After she became what she is, she found out she could control shadows to do her bidding, so she focused and black/purple smoke came towards the game and brought it to her hands. She was happy because she is still new at using her powers. She smirked as she went to turn down the volume to play the game, cautious at the fact she doesn't know where she is. She was going to turn the game on when she heard footsteps, so she played dead.

"I thought I heard noises." a cocky voice that makes Heart Burn mentally blush says before feeling a cold hand on her forehead, "Well, the fever is starting to die down, and the light is getting brighter."

Suddenly, she felt the cold hand brush her one bang out of her eye, which causes the reaction of her horse ears to twitch, she hasn't learned how to control them yet.

She feels breath by ear sending shivers into her spine and wings, before hearing, "I know you're awake."

She opened one ruby eye to see, the person she has always dreamed of meeting. Back when she was human, when she learned about creepypasta, she got a schoolgirl crush on the infamous BEN Drowned, and now that one guy was standing over her. Then, she felt a tentacle on her wing, and froze, instantly knowing who it was. She opened her other eye while hearing footsteps coming and saw her favorite creepypasta characters, even Lost Silver.

"Nice to see you have awaken child." A firm voice says, causing Heart Burn to instinctively curl up in fear.

The tentacle leaves so she can push herself up, but her wings, out of sheer instinct, form a protective wall around her, though she still has her head popping out.

"Hello, you must be Heart Burn, the angel who punishes criminals." BEN says and she blushes at angel, but she nods.

"Guys, she is obviously afraid, let her get accustomed to this place before we start up conversations." Eyeless Jack says.

"Alright. Heart Burn, we know you're still feeling ill, so Sally will show you to your room." Slenderman says and Sally manages to get her hand past the fiery wings, a hold of her hands, and leads Heart Burn up the stairs, stopping everytime she goes into a coughing fit.

Sally leads Heart Burn to one of the guest rooms, before H.B. said, "Thanks Sally."

"Nice to see you can talk." Sally says as Heart Burn lays on her bed. "Slendy is going to make soup for you, to help you."

"Thanks, I just really need to stay dry and warm and I won't get sick again." Heart Burn says as she clutches her 3DS to her chest, before falling asleep into a dream.

_**Dream: **__Heart Burn was walking through fire with shadows surrounding her, she could sense a dark, tainted heart nearby._

_She saw a flash of blond hair and her eyes widened as she saw the very gang boss that was her first kill._

"_S-Shane?! What are you doing still alive?!" Heart Burn asks shocked._

"_I could ask you the same thing, freak who is now a bigger freak than she already was." Shane says getting a growl from Heart Burn before something happens and she turns back into Hashira and is once again chained up. "This time, I am going to finish what I started."_

_Shane appears next to her, takes the 3DS and the smashes it in his hand, before raising a knife to her throat._

"_Is it hot in here, or is it just your heart burning for me?" Shane asks sadistically raising the knife above Hashira's heart. "Burn in hell… Heart Burn."_

_Her body is shaking violently, but a flash of light stops the knife. __**:end dream.**_

Heart Burn opens her eyes in a cold sweat, to see BEN shaking her with Slenderman holding the soup.

"Must have been some nightmare, Heart Burn, for you to be shaking violently while growling." BEN says as Slenderman hands her the soup.

She nods as she takes the soup to drink.

"Mind telling us what it was about?" BEN asks trying to strike up conversation.

"The first person I killed… The one who did this to me… He was going to kill me." Heart Burn says low as she looks at her soup.

They nod sympathetic at her, as Slenderman makes sure that she is feeling better.

"Alright, you are feeling better enough to let them ask questions. You know their names, right?" Slenderman asks and she nods her head. "Good, now since BEN is in here, he will ask the first question."

"Do you love video games?" BEN asks.

"I love video games, my favorite color is green." Heart Burn asks and BEN blushes, causing her to blush.

"Next." Slenderman says as BEN leaves the room and Lost Silver comes in nervous.

"Do you like pokemon?" Lost asks.

"Yes. I have a bunch of pokemon games, which I stored all my stuff in a secret location after I saw my house burn down. All my pokemon stuff is there." Heart Burn says and Lost blushes with a smile, before leaving the room, and Jeff enters.

"I would ask for your favorite weapon… but I see you have weapons on you." Jeff says.

"Yeah, and when I was human, I took karate lessons so I know how to disarm someone with a knife. Also, I love animals, and can understand animals, so I would be able to say whatever Smile Dog is trying to say." Heart Burn says and Jeff smirks, while Eyeless Jack comes in.

"You can have one of my kidneys when I die. You see, I use my kidneys to tell if I'm dehydrated, if my back hurts where my kidneys are, then I go and get something to drink. Also, I only destroy the heart of my victims, the kidneys are not burnt, but I can cook them for you." Heart Burn says and under Eyeless Jack's mask, he blushes. "I knew because it is the most predictable thing I know from you, well, reading about you and stuff."

Ticci Toby comes in and asks, "Do you like pancakes?"

"My. Favorite. Food. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten the chance to eat any since I became what I am." Heart Burn pouts and in Toby's head, he makes it his mission to get her to eat the best pancakes ever.

Masky and Hoody come in and ask, "Do you like cheesecake?"

"Regretfully, I have never tried cheesecake before, I like cheese, and cake, but never tried cheesecake before." Heart Burn says and the cheesecake brothers make it their mission to get her to try cheesecake.

Sally walks in and asks, "Will you play with me?"

"Sure, I actually saved up a lot of my stuff in a secret location, along with some toys you can play with. You see, I knew that with what happened to me, and my urge to kill things, I knew one day I would attract the attention of you guys, so I saved up my stuff just in case. I have a ton of stuffed animals I'll let you play with." Heart Burn says and Sally grins and cheers.

"Alright, Heart Burn, do you like reading and drawing?" Slenderman asks and Heart Burn smiled and said, "I used to read when I was little, I have a favorite book series known as the Forbidden Game series, and I used to take art class."

"Nice to see that someone doesn't waste _all_ their time on video games like BEN." Slenderman says as he leaves for her to finish the soup, and they all agreed that they loved her.

A week later, Heart Burn is ready to show them to the secret location. She had decided to stay with them as she had no where else to go, and a part of her was screaming to stay with BEN.

"Alright guys, it's kind of a trek, but I really want to show you my stash." Heart Burn says and they smile.

She had been introduced to Ms. P and Grinny two days ago, and she was actually able to stop fights between Grinny and Smile which they all thought was amazing.

"Oh and BEN, if you don't want to go, I keep all my video games there. In fact, the only reason I was able to play Majora's Mask on my 3DS, was because I had my 3DS with me, and I found out they had Majora's Mask at GameStop, and my shadows knew what I wanted." Heart Burn says and they all knew about her powers through a long explanation.

They nodded, and got their stuff. Heart Burn had actually learned how to use her magic to teleport the day before BEN found her, she had just been practicing. She focused the shadows to surround them, and then imagined the place where she kept her stuff. They were all gone with their stuff, in the blink of an eye.

She opened her eyes, and smiled when they reached the nearby countryside, for her stuff, was at the base of a nearby dormant volcano, they were at the country because that was how far they could go with the teleportation… unfortunately, it made them slightly sick(except for Slenderman and sometimes BEN) when it came to teleporting places, so this was as much as they could do.

"Alright, this is where we start the trek. In case you are wondering, my secret location is at the base of the nearby dormant volcano." She says and their eyes widen(except for those who have no eyes or a face) in shock.

She turns to Smile Dog and says, "You can help them by searching out my scent."

Smile barks, which causes her to smile and burst into flames as she teleports via fire through a streak in the sky, she learned that move a week before she learned how to teleport with shadows, she just found shadow teleportation better as fire teleporting results in ashes that are filled with her scent.

They all get jaw dropped expressions, but Smile sniffed at the ashes, and catches her scent. He barked, and pointed toward the volcano, before dragging Jeff with a leash along the countryside with everyone trying to keep up and Jeff trying not to lose an arm.

Eventually, they get to the last patch of trees to see Heart Burn smirking at them, "You know how fun it is to play games, besides, I had already explained the game to Smile, helps him become a better tracker."

They pant as she flies down and points at a pile of rocks by the base of the volcano, "Luckily my stuff is over there."

They smile, as she leads them over there and the shadows move the rocks to reveal a huge hole with lit candles. The shadows move in to reveal a pile of stuffed animals, a pile of video games, and a pile of books and drawings. Then the shadows go to the video game section while also taking trading cards out of the cave. It removes all the pokemon stuff and moves it toward Lost Silver, who smiles at the amount of pokemon while BEN investigates the video games, Sally looks at the toys, and Slenderman looks at the books and drawings, while Heart Burn clutches the other trading cards.

"This stuff is great/amazing/cute/nice." They all say while everyone else just sighs.

The three proxies go over to Heart Burn and Masky asks, "What do you have there, Heart Burn?"

"Back when I was human, I loved three main animes, Pokemon, Bleach, and Yugioh. This is my Yugioh card deck that I would duel with, as the show is about people playing card games that basically decide if you live or die. I'm serious. In the anime, sometimes, people lose the game, and they go mentally insane, or get their very soul and mind trapped in a dark dimension of pure torture for eternity." Heart Burn says while getting out her fake duel disk, leaving, underneath masks and mouthguards, gaping proxies. "Of course, people only die in the manga, people go insane in season zero, people get sealed in eternal torture for the main series. Though, I like to think of my shadows as the same ones from the show, and how they use shadow magic."

They all chuckle and laugh as Heart Burn lays on a huge rock and stares up at the sun taking in her surroundings.

They were all happy with what they got, but her revenge still hasn't been fulfilled as she hasn't gone hunting for a while. She had been spacing out killing the rest of the gang, with killing people at jails that hold people on death row. There were still some guys she hasn't gotten yet, and the longer she waits, the more tense she is going to be. She sighs as she goes through her duel monster decks, to see her favorite card, the FireWing Pegasus, the heavenly stallion soaring through the skies on crimson wings. That card always comforted her when she was feeling down, and it still works.

The next day, they are all at home with Heart Burn on the roof, eyeing her surroundings, tense because of the death she wishes upon the gang, they still hadn't gotten her to open up about her experience.

"Hey, what are you doing up here all alone?" BEN asks as he comes up and brings her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, just thinking." she says getting her mind back to the city.

"Let me guess, you are thinking about your 'death'." BEN says as he sits next to her.

"More like the surviving members of the gang that did this to me… I haven't killed all of them yet, and my thirst for their blood won't be satisfied just sitting here. I have already made sure to scared them all to where they won't leave the city." Heart Burn sighs.

"I see, you haven't killed in a while, and feel the needs." BEN says before they both get up and get back into the house.

Heart Burn goes on her games to play horse games, when Jeff and E. Jack come in and Jeff says, "Heard you need to go kill. Slendy said that the three of us can go killing together, I kill my people, you kill your targets while giving Jack his kidneys. That is what Slendy told us."

"Let me guess, BEN told you guys while Slendy was listening, and then he came up with the plan?" she asks with a raised eyebrow, and they both lower their heads in shame. "Alright, let me just make sure my sais are ready." They smile, and get ready for the hunt.

Heart Burn leads the three of them to a spot where the prey have set up a new gang headquarters, only without the boss, they have been useless.

"Alright, the rest of them are all here, hide in the shadows, and only come out when I use my shadows to uncover you." She whispers.

They nod and the shadows hide them as one of the gang members come out for a smoke. She smiles and flies up, letting out loud wing beats and dropping one of her feathers. The gang member hears the wing beats and sees the feather, before looking up and seeing angry fiery rubies glaring from the shadows. He screams and runs back in as she smirks and they all come out, with clubs and guns, preparing to get her to leave them alone.

Heart Burn flies down to the ground, flames dancing off her wings to resonate with her anger toward them.

"I see you've returned. And here we thought you had left." The current new gang leader says while she smirks.

"You didn't think I would let you all off that easily. Also, I know that with new recruits, you tell them about me, well, you do realize that you are just spreading a truth that I don't want people to know, and so, that puts all your new members you have in there, on my hit list, right?" Heart Burn asks while sending some of her shadows into the headquarters. "Also, the reason I have been gone, well, I made some friends with people who accept me."

At that point, the shadows reveal Jeff the Killer with his knife, and Eyeless Jack with his scalpel. The both of them, just scaring the gang even further.

"Jeff, you go into the head quarters, and take out the ones I have captured with the shadows." At the moment Heart Burn says that, screaming is heard from inside. "Eyeless, if it looks like I'll need help, then you can help me, but otherwise, wait for me to burn their hearts." They nod and while Jeff rushes in, Heart Burn constricts the gang with shadows, and separates them in her own version of a shadow realm, this realm is full of fire with the shadows.

She goes straight for the leader, and before he can even blink, "Is it hot in here, or is it just your heart burning for me?" She may not remember this one's name, but she recognizes him as one of the ones who tied her up and dragged blades. "See you, Hashira." He says at the very moment her sais catch fire in his chest.

After killing him, she stumbles back from her own memories, but decides to deal with her own memories later, she is ending this gang, once and for all. She chucks the dead body out of the realm, before going after every last one of them.

After killing the last of them, she lifts the realm, to see Jeff covered in blood, and Jack with a huge back, leaking blood, she doesn't even want to know where he got the bag.

"That felt really good." Heart Burn said as she stretched her wings out to get rid of tension.

"Heart Burn… When I was about to kill the one guarding the noobs, they asked and I quote, 'Why are you helping a worthless demon like Hashira?! She deserves death for all the things she has done, if we hadn't screwed up that one time, our leader would still be alive!' I slit his throat after that, but… I think we need to talk after what he said." Jeff says and all tension returns to Heart Burn as her head hangs low, and her eyes widen in shock and fear, memories starting to return to her of her torment.

Tears of blood drip from her face onto the ground as she spreads her wings and lifts into the air, going to the tallest skyscraper in the city.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Jeff and Jack are in shock that she had just left. Jeff had seen the tears of blood and the slight glimpse of empty, broken eyes. He goes over to where she stood, and see the tears of blood.

"What just happened?" Jack asks and Jeff still eyes the blood.

"I think that was a tidbit to her past. She had said something about having a great life before this happened to her, and BEN told me that when she had first arrived, she had a nightmare, and his quote, 'She had said, and I quote, 'The first person I killed… The one who did this to me... He was going to kill me.' end quote'. I think, that is what that one kid had said about, their leader would still be alive if it wasn't for a girl named… Hashira. That must have been her real name before she changed it to Heart Burn." Realization dawned on Jeff.

"That must also mean with how she told us, she only kills those who deserve death for wrong doings, and how she would never spill the blood of innocence. She must have had an innocent heart when she was killed." Jack says.

"We need to go tell the others." They say, as they run the sight of many deaths, certain that they can only get Heart Burn with help from everyone.

When they get to everyone at the mansion, they explain everything.

"I can go look through town records, you didn't catch her last name, but luckily, I can use my powers to look through all of them." Slenderman says, teleporting, before reappearing with a single file. "Full name, Hashira Akana."

They look at the picture to see, what looks kind of like Heart Burn, only: shorter hair, that isn't as spiky, and only the tips are flame colored, no hieroglyphics covering her, she had explained that they match the symbols from the Egyptian book of the dead, no third eye, her eyes are more like emerald green, instead of glowing rubies, her clothes are more modern, and have more green, she has normal ears, no wings, no weapons, but most of all, she has some fading bruises and scratches like she had been in a fight, and her expression seems happy, but if you look hard enough, you can tell it's a strained smile, she is also playing a video game in the picture.

"This is the most recent picture. The file says that she always has been bullied due to looks and personality, and how she had little to no real friends growing up. It also says that six weeks ago, she mysteriously disappeared, at the same time a fire was being fought at a gang headquarters. There was a lot of dried blood found at the fire, along with several torture devices covered in blood. When questioned, the gang members would just say that was how they got rival gangs to spill information. No one has found the body of Hashira, and they believe she is dead, and shortly after the disappearance, members from the local game, burned down the address of Hashira, but nothing that could be claimed as her's was found in the ashes." Slenderman reads and realization dawns on them that Heart Burn must be Hashira.

"That's all that it says." Slenderman reads putting the file down.

"By making sure the gang as a whole were killed, she was attempting to eliminate her past, a way to run from her fears, to get her spirit free of all bad memories, but you said that when you had said her name, she got a broken look in her eyes, her name was the key. She changed her name as a way to start a new life, by saving innocent people and killing those who deserve death, by bringing up her name, memories torment her of her old life. She probably ran because not only you had mentioned her name, but maybe one of her victims mentioned her name and the memories got too much for her and she had to flee with images haunting her head." Slenderman says and realization hits them like a block of bricks.

"Someone needs to find her. Smile can't do it because she traveled without her fire teleportation, and we can't leave her out there, it's supposed to be a lightning storm out there." BEN says and realizes a feeling inside him, a desperate need to protect and… love the young girl who is putting her own life in danger.

"You're right BEN. We need to get her back. Everyone should split up." Slenderman says, and BEN nods, he already knows, for Heart Burn always had a small phone on her, and he has hid in it before.

"I will try to get toward her phone, she always has it on herself. I won't try to call her, she probably won't answer it anyway." BEN says and Jeff pokes his face and says, "Someone has a crush." "Back off, Jeff, or I will be saying that special line of mine."

Jeff just backs away with his carved smile seeming like a huge smirk, while everyone sighs and BEN teleports into the internet, searching for Heart Burn's phone.

After a while of searching, he finally finds the phone, and it's already starting to rain, but also… she is just sitting there in the open like that! BEN teleported out of the phone, to see Heart Burn is hunched over with drooping wings, and is crying.

"H-Heart Burn?" BEN asks trying to get her attention without scaring her off.

Her ears twitch and a broken voice asks, "What it is, BEN?"

"Heart Burn… we know." At those two words, the crying stops and she is completely frozen with memories.

The moment BEN sees her freeze, he tackles her, but the damage has already been done. Heart Burn falls unconscious, beginning to twitch like Toby, and her breathing is quickening. BEN checks her over to see she is completely soaking wet, and has a bigger fever than she had when he found her. He goes back into the internet and brings her back home, to everyone's surprise.

Slenderman checks her over, and says, "She put her soul in a coma in an attempt to escape, but that will only lead to breaking her spirit. Someone needs to be able to go into her mind, and help her return."

They all look at each other in a worry and surprise.

"I'll do it." BEN says to their shock, but he was willing to save her.

"Alright. I'll get Ms. P. We will need her help." Slenderman says as he goes to get a phone.

Everyone nods and begins to disperse, hoping that Heart Burn will get well.

Ms. P later arrives with Grinny, and the both of them frown at her current state.

"I'll get my potions ready, who is going to go in and save her?" She asks and BEN steps forward.

They all nod as Ms. P gets ready.

When the potion is ready, Ms. P forces BEN to drink it while Slenderman gets the potion down Heart Burn's throat. BEN then leads his head against her, and disappears.

**Inside Heart Burn's Mind:** BEN arrives in what looks like a forest fire, with it raining liquid fire, but the flames don't hurt him, so he presses on, while hearing crying.

He soon finds a tree that isn't burnt, and at the base is a young girl that looks kind of like Sally, but with Heart Burn's face and skin, and a green dress, along with shorter hair.

"Hello." BEN says and the little girl looks up with a scared face.

"W-Who are you?" The little girl asks, with a frightened voice, curling up.

'This must be what is left of Heart Burn's innocence, it won't recognize me.' BEN thinks before saying, "I'm BEN Drowned, wanna be friends? I'll protect you from the fire."

The little girl nods hesitantly before hugging BEN and crying, like Sally sometimes when Jeff decides to tease her, only she hugs Slenderman. BEN gets a soft look before stroking her hair and giving comforting words.

"M-My name is Hashira." The little girl says and BEN comforts her.

"Now, can you tell me what's wrong?" BEN asks, trying to get her to talk.

"W-Well, there are bullies in this place, they scare me, and hurt me, and yell bad things at me, and they made this place really hot. Someone came to me, and when she heard about them, she looked just as scared as me, but then went to fight them, she looked like an angel." Hashira says hiccuping while hugging BEN more, "Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone."

"Shh, shh, it's alright how about we go look for the angel together?" BEN asks while they hear flapping wings.

"Not so fast intruder. We are charged with protecting her until our master returns." A voice that sounds cocky, yet inhuman with familiarity, says and two girls come forth.

One looks like Heart Burn, only with out the horse like features, minus the wings and hieroglyphics, and is riding a black pegasus with flaming wings, mane, and tail. And the other girl looks identical to the first, only is wearing a black kimono with a sword, along with having paler skin.

"I am Hashira Sadakat Moto, protector of the great pharaohs of Egypt in our master's mind. You see, our master liked to type fanfiction about anime as a stress reliever, I'm her Yugioh fanfiction self." The one in ancient Egyptian clothes said while stroking the mane of the pegasus.

"And I am Hashira Sadakat Hitsugaya. 3rd seat of Squad 10, twin sister of a child prodigy with powers of ice. I'm her Bleach fanfiction self. Together, the both of us are the guardians of her mind, and it's our sole duty to protect Innocence from evil. We sensed darkness, so we have come to eliminate all intruders while our master tries to eliminate her fears." The second says going after the sword.

"Excuse me? I'm one of Heart Burn's friends and we are trying to save her from herself!" BEN growls, protecting innocent Hashira behind him.

"Oh we know all about you, BEN Drowned. Did you know that before our master became what she is, back when she discovered what Creepypasta is while on the internet, she started to fall for you, and started thinking about creating fanfiction for your kind and starting to forget us! When you said that you knew her past, that was the final straw to drive her toward the darkness, if you really wish to help her, you would stay away from her and keep _her _heart from burning out!" Hashira Moto yelled, and the same eye symbol appeared on her forehead as shadows appeared.

"Moto! Control your anger, do you want to destroy everything?" Hashira Hitsugaya asked, a flame like aura surrounding her.

"I will save her, I will help her and bring her back, even if I have to drown again!" BEN says and picks up innocent Hashira, before running toward an area he senses a lot of energy.

He kept running, hearing the screams of anger coming from the two Heart Burn look a likes, until he stopped at a japanese gate, covered in hieroglyphics.

"You found it… the part of her mind not corrupted, and yet corrupted to a place of being tortured in a peaceful land, the place you will find the mind of our master." Hashira H. says as she looks up in awe.

"From here on out, you will have to travel on your own, BEN, you need to leave innocence here, or else she too, will be corrupted, we shall watch over her." Hashira M. says as she rides up, and picks up innocent Hashira.

"Alright, take care of her." BEN says as he walks through the gate, to see a beautiful mix between a green plain, and the Egyptian desert.

He hears a neigh, and sees a black alicorn with wings of fire and golden unicorn horn, along with red symbols on her body, galloping away from a pack of wolves.

He puts pieces together and realizes, that the alicorn is Heart Burn, and the wolves are her fears from the past.

He wonders, 'Why doesn't she just fly away, she has the wings.' it is then that she had been struck between the wings, and her wings were broken.

He looks in shock as a huge wolf appears in front of her, and slashes at her, causing her to fall to the ground, while the wolves drag her away into a cave full of darkness. He growls before running into them, using his own fire that he only used once, and it was during the first time he tormented Jadusable, to create a light. He walked cautiously in, and hid himself the best he could, as he saw Heart Burn go back to her creepypasta self, and the wolves turn into guys with the same eyes like him, only with bleeding puncture wounds on their chest, for they had no hearts.

He watched in horror as the lead blond one ordered the others to chain up Heart Burn, while the boss got out a cat o ninetails whip. The moment he raised to whip to her, she woke up and started struggling.

"Let me go, Shane!" she demanded, letting out a strong feeling of fear, hatred, and anger.

"Oh, Hashira." Shane says in a playing sing song voice before bringing the whip upon her face, "You know better than to demand anything in my presence, Hashira."

Each time they say her real name, the give her pain, to the point where they all chant her name, slowly taking the life from her.

"STOP!" BEN snaps, yelling at them.

"Who are you to give orders to me?" Shane says, bringing the whip down on Heart Burn the moment she looks up hopefully.

"BEN, BEN Drowned, the one who is going to save my friend Heart Burn, from her own destruction." BEn says and turns to her, "Heart Burn, we are all worried about you and want to help you, just open your heart and talk, besides, these scum are all dead and gone, you made sure of that, they can't hurt you now."

"Aw, so that's your name. Hashira has been screaming at us that you will save her, but when you never came, she began to lose all her hope. There is only one way to ride a horse, and that is to break their spirit first." Shane says sadistically, while whipping her.

"I'm sorry, Heart Burn, that I wasn't there, but now I'm here, and I'm going to save you!" Ben says as he forms a digital sword and begins slicing off the gang members' heads, trying to make his way to her.

Heart Burn looked up at BEN, but she just had a perfectly broken look on her face. BEN was heartbroken at that face, and seeing the tears of blood streaming down her face, was enough to get enough anger to kill them all, but shadows protected Shane for an unknown reason, and she seemed to know why.

BEN looked at her in confusion, but then realized that she needs to conquer her fear herself, or she will never be rid of it.

"Heart Burn, he is the only one left, if you want to be happy again, you need to be able to face him, we are in your mind, he has no power here, and only you can kill him for good." BEN says and she starts to get a little light in her eyes, but it is dim.

"Heart Burn, we all believe in you, you can face him, if you allow him to survive, he is going to keep tormenting you. If you are wondering where you will go, or what will you do, you can stay with us, and punish the criminals like you used to do. Please, we need you… I-I need you." At those words, light resumes in her eyes, while the chains melt and she nods before charging and killing Shane with one blow.

Heart Burn sighs when all dangers are gone and turns to BEN with a smile on her face.

"Thank you BEN, I would never have been able to do it without you. You saved my life." She says while Hashira M, Hashira H, and Innocent Hashira appear next to her, all smiling at BEN, while he feels light. **:Outside of Heart Burn's mind**

BEN wakes up and finds himself surrounded by everyone, with his head connecting to Heart Burn's.

"Well, did it work?" Ms. P asks with Grinny on her shoulder.

"Yeah, and met some other people, but she eventually conquered her fears after being whipped to the brink of death by a gang. I convinced her to talk out her problems instead of hiding them. Also, I found out that her innocence, looks kind of like a tan Sally with a green dress." BEN says and they gape at her, as they look at Heart Burn, who has a single blood tear, and a peaceful smile.

"She'll be alright, her body is just healing itself while she is resting. If we leave her alone, she shall be okay." Slenderman nods and they smile, happy that their friend will be okay.

BEN's Proposal a month later:

"I'm going to do it." BEN says pacing in his room back and forth. "I'm going to ask her."

"Ask her what?" Jack asks in the doorway with Jeff next to him.

"Before I say it, promise me that you won't tell anyone." BEN says with a stern look.

"Cross my heart and hope to go to sleep/eat my own kidneys." The two of them say at the same time.

"Alright, I'm going to ask Heart Burn to marry me." BEN says and Jeff starts laughing.

"What makes you think she will say yes? She has only been here for a month at least." Jeff asks.

"The fact that her 'other selves' in her mind world told me she had a crush on me. Though, Slendy did say she was 15, but I was twelve when I died so… I believe she will say yes." BEN said listing facts.

"Wait a second guys, it's not just about the yes or no, it's also the presentation." Jack states and they, but then BEN has an idea.

Later, BEN asks Heart Burn, "Hey, do you wanna play Ocarina of Time with me? I can make it so the both of us can travel into the game."

"Cool, yeah do I ever!" Heart Burn says, happy to finally play the game.

"Take my hand." BEN says and she takes his hand as they go onto Ocarina of Time on the 3DS.

**Inside the game: **Heart Burn ends up in Hyrule Field with BEN who says, "Wait here, I got a surprise for you."

She nods, and BEN runs off. A few minutes later, the scene where Epona and Link escape Lon Lon ranch happens, but the person riding what she believes to be Epona, rides over and it turns out to be BEN.

BEN jumps off Epona, with the Master Sword and Hylian shield, looking exactly like Link, if only for the eyes, kneels down in front of her, pulls out a box and says, "Heart Burn, I know that we've only known each other for at least a month, and I know that we may be too young, but…" he opens the box to reveal a ring with one ruby, one emerald, and lined in gold, "Heart Burn, will you marry me?"

At first, she is in shock, but she nods and says, "Yes, BEN! I will!"

She then gives BEN a hug, before he climbs up on Epona and stretches his hand toward her, who graciously gives her hand to him, and also climbs up.

"The sun shall be setting soon in this land, let's go to the lake to watch the sunset." BEN says and Heart Burn smiles as she holds on him while he makes Epona rear up and ride toward the lake.

When they finally get to the lake, the sun is setting, and BEN sits really close to Heart Burn, and the both of them blush, before BEN just grabs her face and makes out with her, surprising the both of them.

What they don't realize is that with the kiss, BEN accidentally brings them both back to the mansion while they are still making out. **:Outside game**

They only realize that they are no longer at the lake when they hear Jeff yell, "EVERYONE! BEN AND HEART BURN ARE MAKING OUT AND SHE HAS A RING ON HER FINGER!"

Before they can even separate from the surprise, they are surrounded with talking until Heart Burn's highly sensitive horse like ears hurt, which cringe against her head.

"STOP!" she yells, stopping all talking. "One. At. A. Time. Unless. Someone. Wants. To. Know. What. It's. Like. To. Be. Strangled. By. Shadows?"

They all backed off while she and BEN explain everything.

"You can get married so long as we don't lose sleep." Slenderman says and Heart Burn blushes a red brighter than her flames and while BEN blushes normally, while everyone laughs, happy that the new friend they had made, will have a happy life.


End file.
